


A Place To Stay

by notkai



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: College AU, Gen, Mild Language, Platonic Cuddling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt: "I don't know about you, but I need a place to sleep. My roommate's getting some." Thankfully, Dylan is generous enough to let Matt stay the night. College AU drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for taking a look at this! As I mentioned, this was based off of a Tumblr prompt and originally posted to my Tumblr, but since AO3 has a severe lack of HU fanfictions, I decided to post it here as well. This is short and sweet, and although it isn't meant to be slashy or shippy, it can be seen that way if you want. If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or comment. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Dylan was crashed on the couch, listening to music and about to drift to sleep when he heard a strange sound. He sat up and pulled one of his earbuds out- oh, wait. It was just someone knocking at the door.  
He glanced at the screen of his phone. It was 11 pm, going on 12 am. Who the hell was at his door at this hour.  
Dylan warily got up and opened the door. He was surprised to see an exhausted Matthew standing at his door. “Oh, hey, Matt. Why are you up so late?”  
“I need a place to sleep. My roommate’s getting some and I can’t sleep with all the noise they’re making.” Matt admitted, running a hand through his messy hair.  
“Oh, um, yeah, no problem. You can stay here.” Dylan said, holding the door open for Matt. “Just crash on the couch, I’ll grab some blankets and stuff.”  
Dylan went into his bedroom to dig up some extra blankets and pillows when he caught sight of his political sciences textbook and groaned. He had a paper to write that was due in a couple days and he had literally no idea what he was writing about. Maybe he could ask Matt to help him. That was how the two friends met, actually. Dylan had leaned over in class one afternoon several months ago and whisper-asked Matt about an assignment. Since then, the two had bonded and became close friends.  
Blankets and pillow in hand, Dylan entered the front room once more and found Matt curled up on the couch, looking like he was about to pass out. Dylan chucked the blankets at Matt and grinned as Matt formed a cocoon around himself.  
“What if the place gets set on fire and you have to run out of the dorm? How are you gonna run like that?” Dylan asked as he took a seat next to Matt.  
“I’ll roll.” Matt answered. Dylan snorted and shook his head. “Like, just hit the ground and navigate my way out of the building. I’ll be a runaway blanket burrito man.”  
“Are you high right now?”  
“Says the weed addict,” Matt retorted, cuddling close to Dylan. The latter rolled his eyes and put on a movie, more for background noise than for either of them to actually pay attention to. The two watched a movie until Dylan felt something on his shoulder- he turned and saw that Matt had fallen asleep and was using his shoulder as a pillow. Dylan smiled and wrapped an arm around him.  
“Sleep tight, Matty.”


End file.
